


gravity

by pinkmango



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, F/M, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), jaebi is their ship name, lots of swearing whoops, seriously theres a lot of cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmango/pseuds/pinkmango
Summary: their first meeting was such a pain. literally.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is the first part obvs, hope you like it!!!this goes kinda hand in hand with my friend's story, it's called constellations and her pseudonym is camboymark really great and cute, hope you give this and her part some love <3
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> aka the i saw you shirtless and you're really handsome and I can't get you out of my head but you're really annoying and i want to get you out of my head au

_fuck. fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_. her frantic pitter patters echo in the hall as she runs to her class. she knows that classes ended 20 minutes ago, but still keeps hope anyways. her arms are filled with papers and a poster board, trying to balance everything as she was sprinting through campus, or at least the best she could. 

 

 _please still be there, this can't be happening, not today._ she runs up the stairs, and bolts to her lecture hall. professor lukas is stuffing papers into his satchel when she bursts into the room. 

 

"tobi, nice of you to finally show up," he sneers, obviously upset with her.  "i don't know if you noticed, but class ended and your presentation time was missed. what happened? i was expecting so much and then you didn't show up."

 

"i'm. i.....professor." she heaves out, gasping for air as she tries to come up with something. she holds her hand up at him, signaling that she needs a moment to collect herself. she then drops all her things onto the floor and rests her hands on her knees, her head hung low. silence fills the air and thoughts keep rushing into tobi's head. 

 

 _fucking fucking fuck. what the hell. how the fucking hell does this happen to me? is he really mad? what should i do? oh god, oh my god._ she gasps for more air and she can feel herself already panicking. what should she say to him? she closes her eyes for a minute, gains her breath back, and straightens herself up. she looks at professor lukas, and then starts wailing. 

 

"everything happened today, okay?" she cries in a wobbly voice. professor lukas blinks several times, not knowing what to do, what to say, or even how to react. tobi continues to cry and slowly descends to the floor. 

 

"the shuttle bus broke down, my laptop crashed, someone stole my purse, stupid freshmen kept asking me stupid questions, and then i tripped and fell more than once. more than once, professor lukas." tears keep streaming down her face. 

 

"and then you say that you were expecting so much, and i let you down. i lost some bits of my project trying to get here too, so now i cant even present unless i try making up all the work i put together since last year." she rests her face in her hands and starts to cry and cry and cry.

 

"are you okay?" professor lukas asks, shifting his weight onto his right leg while looking around, clearly uncomfortable. 

 

"do i look okay?" 

 

professor lukas smiles although tobi would call it a grimace, "i guess not. maybe i was a little rough with my words... get up and sit down at a chair. we can talk more if you want," he replies. professor lukas sticks out his hand to help her up. 

 

tobi sniffs and wipes her tears with the back of her hand. her chest feels tight and her eyes just keep spilling unnecessary tears. she reaches for his outstretched hand and pulls herself up. stomping over to the closest seat, she collapses onto it and keeps sniffling. professor lukas follows behind her. 

 

"what about my project then? i can't show it next class, obviously... i was so excited, and then all these uneventful things happen."

 

"do you want extra time? how about you show the class a different project before this one...you told me about the other idea you were putting together, can you get it done in a week?"

 

"the student life documentary? in a week?" she repeats. 

 

"is it not possible? do you have any other idea?" 

 

"no, i think i can get that done. i only have a little bit left to film...and my other project, i'll try to recover what i can. but i lost a lot of footage from my laptop..." she pauses and begins to think about all of the hard work she poured into her assignment and pouts, about to burst into tears again. to prevent this, she closes her eyes and takes in a few deep breaths. 

 

"okay, you'll be fine. can you get the notes from a classmate? i borrowed todays notes from someone, and i already passed it back, so i can't send it to you." he mutters distractedly as he glances at his watch. 

 

"yeah, i can get them from wes...i should probably go now, i have a lot to sort out." she wipes at her face and stands, as does professor lukas. wes was a good friend of hers. well, they don't really know each other well, but they're still pretty close. they talked everyday in class, mostly wes, but tobi enjoyed her company nonetheless. 

 

"tobi, just make sure next time something like this happens, you text me, okay? where's your phone? and what did you lose in your purse, you should probably go report that."

 

tobi's eyes widen, forgetting about her phone. _ah shit. hell no, not my phone._ she thinks as she reaches into her pocket, doubt already setting in. "i think i left it in my dorm...yeah...let's go with that."

 

professor lukas puffs out a breath of frustration and passes his phone to tobi. "do you at least have your friends number? i don't really use this phone, so keep it for now, okay? i've got another one so don't worry about little ole me."

 

"professor lukas, you're the best, i'm sorry all this happened today. and yeah, i know where she usually is." she puts the phone in her hands and juggles all of her other belongings. "i'll leave you alone now and thanks for the phone!" she tries her best to smile, trying to cheer herself up. walking out the door, she goes out the building and sits down at a nearby bench. she thinks about what she has to do and closes her eyes before texting her wes. she types her friends number into the recipient bar, and begins her message. 

 

_wes, its tobi from film analysis. where r u, i need the notes and im sad ;-;_

 

as she clicks send, a second later, it's already opened. 

 

_i'm at marks job, come over pls!!!!!!!!!_

 

tobi sends an ok back to her and instantly knows where to go. wes and mark are always together, they're such a cute couple; they've been dating even before wes met tobi, or that's what she thought at least. wes mentioned that they've been friends for 10 years, so tobi just assumed they must be dating. oddly enough, she's never spoken to him. she's never even met him yet. wes always had something to say about mark though and tobi let her. he was a nice guy from what she had gathered. excited to meet mark, she takes a cab to what was called jack's photographs. 

 

arriving in front of the building, she takes her time to look at it. this is her first time coming here, but she's heard about it enough from wes. it's like she's been here every single day. the first thing she notices is the small tree growing on a small strip of grass, the growth on the branches was bursting with life. the building is quiet and old, but it looks welcoming and somehow very warm. above the door read the words jack's photographs in gigantic letters. the building itself is three stories tall and the brick is eroding. even though it looked worn out, the windows were very wide and inside, tobi could see the decor and the appeal. the weather outside made the building shine even more with clear blue skies and a cloud here or there. the fresh air surrounds her, filling her nose with the sweet smell of flowers nearby, and with that, her mood picked up a little. the branches of the of the tree waves, motioning her inside.

 

the door jingles when she steps in and the first floor is very simple. to her left is a counter with a small cash register in front of a white wall. obviously, there are pictures on the wall. some of them were of wes and mark and others are more editorial. the counter was made out of mahogany wood and the floor matched. there are picture frames on the wall to the left, all of them leading to the set of stairs at the end of the room. the windows inside are wide on each side, and the windowsill holds little pots of green plants. there are a polaroid glued to a stick in each pot. one is of mark and his mentor, jack. they both stood side by side, smiling bright. tobi had so much respect for jack and was envious of mark working with him. he was well-known for his work, and it was rare to see him here. she would have thought the building would be really busy, considering how well-known he was, but right now the building seems like she's the only life source, besides the plants. it was just as wes described it to be. 

 

"ah shit, i should text her, dumbass me," she thinks aloud. she sends a quick saying i'm here text to her friend and climbs up the stairs. wes let's her know that they're on the third floor. she hears the shutters of the camera, and the flashes from an open door. 

 

"hey, wes? are yo-oh my god!" her sight lines with a boy posing on a stool shirtless. his skin is glowing and he's biting his lip, pulling on a necklace. she turns and tries to dash out the door, but misses and slams her head on the door frame. she falls to the floor and a loud groan escapes her lips. her head throbs from the pain and her ears start ringing. tobi closes her eyes holding her head, and rolls a little bit on the floor, trying to reduce the pain even though she had no control. 

 

warm hands envelope around her arms and help her up. she tries really hard to her tears in, but almost fails, the pain overwhelming her entirely. she slowly opens her eyes, her vision hazed and foggy. _is this wes_ she asks herself, trying to concentrate at the girl in front of her. she sees honey skin and freckles and confirms its wes. she hears a series of questions but doesn't answer any as she looks past her shoulder at the boy who is looking right back at her. 

 

his eyes match hers, picking up with interest. she forces herself to focus on the man, tearing her eyes away from his body to his face, mainly his eyes. he has thin, narrow eyes with a round bottom lid. they both have slight differences and he has two small moles above his left eye. her mouth parts slightly, looking deeper into his eyes. she swears that she saw starts to stars, or maybe that's her head playing tricks. 

 

the offenders eyebrow lifts slightly, staring right at her, his eyes focusing with interest before mark interrupts. tobi keeps looking at him for a second more before looking at wes again. his eyes however stay in her memory as wes leads her out into the hall. 

 

"are you ok? how's your head?" wes asks, her voice filled with concern. tobi looks at the tall girl and frowns. "it hurts, but i think i'll be fine. i'll get it checked out don't worry."

 

wes sighs as she pushes a hand into her pocket with the other in her beautiful, wavy hair. _god, she's gorgeous,_ tobi thinks before turning her attention to mark who is walking towards them. _oh damn, he's pretty cute too._ it's her first time actually meeting him. he says something into wes' ear and tobi's nerves pick up. her head is still throbbing and she feels slightly dizzy. it's as if she's in the stars and having mark in front of her doesn't help at all. he looks towards her and fuck. he's really cute. 

 

"hi, i'm mark. i'm really sorry we had to meet this way and i'm sorry about jb, he can be a little overdramatic sometimes." he explains. tobi looks at the door, almost forgetting the shirtless man due to the godlike faces she's currently wedged between. she can only really remember the man's eyes and his name which is apparently jb. 

 

tobi looks back at mark and her nerves get the best of her as she replies, "i know who you are!" she throws her hand at him to shake, slightly shaking as she smiles at him. i'm such an idiot. 

 

"i'm tobi! and i'm so sorry about your photoshoot, i didn't mean to interrupt you like that. it's been a rough day and if i messed anything up, pl-" she strains and now she knows her hand is shaking. 

 

wes chuckles, cutting the nervous mess off, "tobi, you're fine." she takes her hand and holds it tight. "everything is fine, just promise you'll go to the nurse and make sure you don't have a concussion, okay?" 

 

tobi looks over at wes and smiles, admiring her beauty. "yeah, i will." she can't seem to look away. she glances down at her hand that's glued to wes' and smiles slightly. 

 

"please do let her know if anything is wrong," she hears. she looks over at mark, prying her eyes from wes. "i hate people getting hurt on my account." _he's just as captivating, fuck i'm not safe. he's so nice too, damn wes is lucky. he's lucky too._

 

"i will, and it was totally my fault, but i will." _i have got get out of here. i really need to. i'm such an embarrassment oh my god,_ tobi mentally berates herself, already walking down the hall. she looks back one last time and waves to both of them, plastering on a smile. her heart rate is significantly quicker than she remembers and her senses are heightened for some reason. 

 

"bye guys! see you later wes!" 

 

"bye tobi! call me!"

 

and with that, she slowly descends down the stairs, almost losing her balance once or twice. 


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she bumps into him the second time. literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't been here in a while i'm so sorry T T but i'll keep uploading what i can asap!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> aka the i can't avoid you but i really want to and your make me mad so i can't stop arguing with you but you're still really cute au

"well, you were right, you do have a concussion," the practiced doctor assured. a flashlight was being waved in front of tobi's eyes, as she was told to follow the light. she couldn't focus too well, and all she could think about were  _ his  _ eyes. why? she doesn't know.

 

"your reaction is slow and your eyes are pretty dilated as well. i think it's safe to say you have a concussion, my dear."

 

the college infirmary was quiet, small even, but it managed. they didn't offer a lot of services, but for what tobi needed, she was completely content at the moment. there were six other rooms for the students, in case they needed more care. There were only two people in the office right now: the doctor, and the nurse.

 

the doctor clicked the beam of light off, and went to grab an ice pack. "that's a pretty big bruise too, i'm going to have to notify the hospital, i don't know if theres any internal bleeding."

 

her eyes widened, "there's a chance of internal bleeding?"  _ i'm so gonna murder this guy, whoever he is _ , she thought, not being able to release him out of her mind.

 

"yeah, do you think you can get to the hospital, because you do need to get admitted.just for a heads up, you're going to need a ct scan. uh, no pun intended."

 

tobi rubbed a hand on her eye lightly and let out and exasperated sigh. "i'll be fine, thank you." the doctor handed her the ice pack, and she decided it was time to go. tobi held the ice pack to her bruise, and walked out of the building.

 

outside, she saw someone walking towards her. wait, no, walking towards the building. they were holding their arm in a 90 degree angle against their body. they wore a simple black long sleeve shirt with sweats. slowly, their distance closed, before he was two feet in front of her. he looked surprised, and then pulled his eyebrows together and glared at her.

 

_ what the fuck, am i getting attacked? why is he coming this way?  _ she panicked. she stopped in her tracks and waited for the man to do the same.

 

"you! i hurt my arm because of you!"

 

"what the fuck are you ta-" tobi stopped, and there it was. his eyes. it was him from the studio, that idiot. the one that caused her to fall and the reason to all this mess, or at least from tobi's eyes.

 

"are you whining about your fucking arm? do you not see my fucking head?" her heart rate increased, and her voice was raising. she couldn't believe the first thing he did when he had found her was to complain.

 

"i fell on my arm because you didn't learn how to knock on a fucking door!" he said, his voice reaching the same level of anger.

 

"i've got a fucking concussion, you idiot, don't try to make yourself seem important."

 

"i'm a dancer, i need my arm, thank you very much."

 

"yeah, and i'm a film maker. i need my brain, unlike you who's a dancer. i don't know if you know, but people prize their brains." her ears started ringing, giving her a warning to calm down.

 

"anyone can pick up a fucking camera, i don't think you need much brains anyways."

 

"bitch, anyone can dance. i can fucking move my arms around too, oh wait. maybe even better than you now." tobi could feel the heat radiating from her face, no doubt about it, her face was red with anger. the pounding in her head was still constant, but the ringing was getting louder.

 

"i wonder whose fault that is!"

 

"i wonder! it can't be mine, i'm not the one who threw themselves onto the floor trying to hide your poor excuse of a body!"

 

"at least i'm not the fool who couldn't see where she was going!"

 

"you know, you should stop while you're ahead with this fucking bullshit." she didn't realize how the proximity between them lessened. her head was throbbing, the pain was excruciating. her ice pack was to her side, though she has no memory of bringing it down.

 

she rocked forward, and lost balance, her vision impaired with spots of black. she felt two strong arms hold her up

 

"woah! don't go acting to make me feel bad, you've only got a bruise on your pretty forehead."

 

"were you not listening at all? i said i have a fucking concussion." she croaked.  _oh god, it's like my heads splitting open_.  "i have to go, like now. i shouldn't be arguing like this anyways." tobi stood straight, and pushed the man's arms off of her. he was a little bit shorter than her, but only by two inches. she tried walking away, but didn't realize he was holding her arm.

 

"do you have a death wish? get your hands off of me." she stared at him, disgusted.

 

"uhh, i think you should be going that way, the infirmary is back there." he replied.

 

"i was just in there, i'm leaving."

 

"well, i still need to get my arm checked out, and i can't leave you walking. you'll probably fall over again, it seems like a reoccurring thing."

 

"i need to go, i have to get tested, and i'm fine by myself, thank you very much." she mocked.

 

"can you just come to the damn infirmary? i thought you didn't have time for this?"

 

"i would, but that means i would have to go with you, so no fucking thanks." she rolled her eyes and tugged at her arm, "okay, you can let me go now."

 

"can you just please come up, i just want to get my arm checked out, then we can go to the hospital together. think of the environment, we should be carpooling."

 

_ he just said please, oh my god, tobi don't be an asshole now,  _ her conscious warned.

 

"fine, but only because i have a question to ask." he let go of her arm, and they both walked towards the building.

 

once inside the office, the doctor greeted them with a warm smile. "tobi, shouldn't you be heading to the hospital?" they asked.

 

"i was, but then the guy that nearly killed me forced me to come back."

 

"yeah, and i think there's something wrong with my arm, you know, almost killing myself falling because of a certain someone." he retorted.

 

"just fill out this form, and we'll get right with you. what's your name?" asked the nurse.

 

"jaebum im."

 

"are you korean like wes?" she asks instinctively.  _dumbass, that was awkward._

 

"why, are you finally picking up interest in me?" for the first time, he smiles as winks at her.

 

"never mind, forget that i asked."  _ what the fuck was that? _ she looked at the doctor, who was pretty amused with what was going on by the looks of it.

 

"uhh, okay. so, tobi, want to give me an update for how you're feeling?" asked the doctor. jaebum grabbed a pen and took a seat.

 

"i think i'm ok than before now. i lost balance and my vision wasn't so great a while ago. my head is still killing me, and my ears are still ringing, but only faintly now."

 

"do you feel tired at all?"

 

"yes, now that you mention it. its worse than usual too."

 

"okay, well i can't leave you alone in the office incase you dose off. jaebum, was it? is it okay if we examine you with tobi in the room, if you want a further check up you can stop by again, we just have to keep a close eye on tobi for the time being."

 

"i guess so, can't have her blame everything on me if i say no." he passed the form to the nurse, who proceeded to type the information up into the computer, and attach it to a folder. much like how they did with tobi.

 

"alright, follow us to room number one."

 

they all piled into the room, tobi grabbing the seat closest to the door.  _ just incase i need to leave,  _ she assured herself.

 

"first order of business, i need you to take your shirt off, is that okay?"

 

"i'm fine with that, but tobi might run out the room again." jaebum remarked.

 

"okay, first of all, back in the studio that was uncalled for. i was just trying to meet a friend to grab some notes, and i see a guy topless. how would you feel if you in my position, huh?" her eyes pierced into his, throwing all her rage at him.

 

"if i could see my body from someone else's eyes, i'd be pretty happy, actually." tobi rolled her eyes, and jaebum carefully started peeling off his shirt.

 

"wait, i'm not ready!" she called out trying to look away in embarrassment.

 

"what do you have to get ready for, i'm only showing the doctor, don't get so excited," jaebum joked, as he pulled the shirt off his head with one arm.

 

tobi snapped her head back at him to glare, but instead she got a face full of fucking deliciousness. fuck, was this boy toned. his body displayed obvious signs that he indeed was a dancer. even the slightest movements showed off his muscles.

 

her mouth was slightly apart as she stared, her eyes just fucking glued to him. jaebum looked over at her and they both locked eyes.

 

"you like what you're seeing," he said smugly, throwing her a greasy wink.

 

"ew." she said on instinct. jaebum's frowned slightly and shifted his focus back to the two practitioners.

 

they asked jaebum a few questions, and then asked him to bend his arm a few different ways. tobi still stared, because just fucking look at him. even his subtle movements just fucking screamed muscle. fuck him, he had the nerve to flex too.

 

"to be sure, you're going to have to get an x-ray. i don't think it's anything too serious, but i need you to get the x-ray, because you never know. there is a little bruising, but you're moving fine, and i don't think anything is broken, it could be a sprain though. is that all? you haven't been feeling any other symptoms?"

 

"well, other than it hurting, no."

 

"great, you're both clear to go to the hospital. and please make sure you go as soon as possible, especially you tobi. i'm going to call them in thirty minutes asking for you, so you better be there." the doctor looked at tobi, who was practically drooling over jaebum. "uh, tobi?" they called to her.

 

"wha- oh. yeah, i'll make sure i'm there, dont worry," tobi spoke, trying to pry her eyes off of him. she was so fucking distracted. how could a man's body look like this? jaebum looked over at her, feeling her gaze just rubbing all over him. a slight red color flushed over his face. he lowered his eyes and pulled his shirt back on. why did he feel so shy all of the sudden? he was fine flaunting his body for anyone two seconds ago, and now for once, he pulled his shirt back on?

 

tobi squinted her eyes and glared at jaebum, resenting him for putting his shirt on. the first time she saw him shirtless, she fell flat on her ass. the second time, she couldn't stop staring. what, is there even gonna be a third time? at this rate she might as well be crying a waterfall the next time he takes his shirt off, because he's so goddamn beautiful.  _so fucking beautiful._

 

"do you think i could get a sling for my arm?" jaebum asked the doctor. tobi took this as her queue to get up. the doctor went to a drawer and pulled out a box, handing it to jaebum and rushing them out of the door so they could get to the hospital as soon as possible. they both walked side by side, the box in jaebum's hand, and tobi's arms crossed in front of her.

 

"uh... can you do me a favor?" jaebum spoke, breaking the silence.

 

"what?" tobi snapped.

 

"can you help me with this sling?" he asked gently. even though she had a lot of harboring angry feelings towards him, the way he asked made her soften up a bit.

 

she led the both of them to a bench nearby, and sat down, sticking out her hand asking for the box. instead, she felt warmth by something that was definitely not a box.

 

_ what the fuck, did he actually just hold my hand? _ she thought, her cheeks flushing. she peered up at him, trying to figure out what the fuck he was doing. his hands squeezed hers, tugging her towards him.  _what the fuck_.  her eyes widened, surprised by his actions.

 

"why are you sitting down, you can put my sling on standing up, hell you can help put it on as we're walking." he explained.

 

tobi could feel her fucking face and ears being engulfed in heat. she snatched her hand away from his and stood up abruptly, which was a big  _ fucking _ mistake.

 

she now stood directly in front of him, their faces so close, and god did it mess up tobi. he was so fucking attractive. she glared at him and his eyes looked directly into hers.

 

"do you hate me or something?" he asked.

 

"yes. give me the damn sling." she lied.

 

jaebum eyes matched hers, as he held the box up for her with his good arm. she plucked it from him, and sat back down, opening the box.

 

"just sit down, is it that hard?" she grumbled, pulling the contents out of the box onto her lap. she didn't look up back at him, but she could feel his presence move to sit down next to her. she pulled the fasteners through the loops, and turned her body to face jaebum. his eyes were already glued to her, fucking great.

 

her hands started to feel feeble, reaching up with the fastener, behind his head. he leaned forward, his head low enough for tobi to slightly relax. her hands brushed against his neck ever so slightly, and she felt like fucking screaming.  _just fucking great_.  her weak ass arms rested against his shoulders, as she positioned the fucking sling against his neck. dear god, was this painful for her.

 

the sling was finally properly positioned, and  _dear fucking god_.  her heart was beating so fast, why? oh my god tobi, get it fucking together.

 

jaebum picked his head up, and they both locked eyes. tobi could have sworn her heart had just fallen out of her chest. she could feel the inevitable heat all over her face and her ears.

 

man oh man, were his eyes captivating. his eyes looked back at her with the same expression. wide open, and eyebrows slightly raised. oh my god, even his lips were slightly parted. they were so close  _so fucking close._

 

jaebum startled tobi with a sudden giggle. god, was he a fool. his eyes were shaped into half crescents, and his smile were filled with straightly aligned teeth. his laugh was unbelievable. it was so warm and loud, and if it wasn't for how random and confusing this situation was, tobi might have laughed with him.

 

the goof finally settled down, fixing the sling so it was supporting his elbow. tobi squinted her eyes, as if asking for an explanation of the sudden outburst.

 

"i'm sorry, you just looked so cute and like a puppy, it was kind of funny," he said. fuck, tobi wished he didn't. her heart was so abused at this point already.

 

"gee, that's how you show your gratitude to someone helping you?" she snorted. she grabbed the other fastener off her lap and swore she would one up him this time. fuck, did she dare do this? yes she fucking did.

 

she stretched her arm around him, as if pulling him in for a hug, and lingered there for a bit, pretending to fiddle with the fastener. her head was just above his shoulder, and she was fucking smiling. tightening the straps one last time, she pulled both ends to the front, crossing it in front of his body, and pulling him towards her, till there noses were a few inches apart. his eyes were wide open from shock at her bold actions, and his mouth was fully open. god, was it cute.

 

tobi smiled, and this time it was her turn to laugh. a deep rumble erupted from her chest, giggling like a little school girl. jaebum's features gave away that he was embarrassed, and the heat radiating from his face was absolutely hilarious. so hilarious, tobi kept laughing.

 

"who looks funny now," she said, her shoulders shaking as she laughed. she loosened her grip on the straps and pulled one end through the loop on the sling, before velcroing it to the other. she sighed, still smiling as her laughter subdued within her.

 

grabbing the remains from the box, she stood up to throw them away. when she turned around, she was fucking  face to face  with jaebum. startled, she almost fell back, tripping on her feet of course.

 

fuck jaebum im.

 

he saved her from the embarrassment of another fall. tobi would have taken that fall over this any day. his warm hand wrapped all the way around her back to her waist, bring them even fucking closer. if tobi even moved the slightest, their noses would be touching. oh heavens, were they close. her upper body was basically fucking glued to his. goddamn her clumsiness.

 

"thanks, but you can let go now," tobi spoke lowly, afraid that if she spoke at a higher volume, they would be in a way more uncomfortable position.

 

jaebum had unintelligent words fly out of his mouth as he hurried to let go of tobi. when they were finally untangled from each other, tobi glanced at jaebum's sling and of  fucking  course, it wasn't as snug as it was supposed to be.

 

"uhh, should i tighten the straps for your sling? it's quite loose," tobi mumbled, hoping he didn't hear her. he held his arm out, gesturing to the straps.

 

she stretched forward towards him and undid the velcro, pulling it tighter before looking into his eyes.

 

fuck jaebum im.

 

he was looking at her face, and now into her eyes.

 

tobi's heart slowly started pumping faster, and she didn't know why. why would this idiot affect her? it must be from the delay of going to the hospital. yeah, that must be it.

 

"is that tight enough for you?" she asked, not breaking their eye contact.

 

"yeah, now let's get going." jaebum grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of their crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaaaah i really suck at updates because i've been so busy!!! i've been writing in my spare time (barely because i'm an architecture major and this is my first year) but i promise i will finish this and try to have a better schedule! esp for my friends who anticipate my writings. be sure to check out camboymark because some of these moments correspond with her amazingly written story constellations <3
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> aka the we're at the hospital and we need to stop fucking flirting

there they were, in the hospital. well, outside of the hospital, but whatever, they were there. 

tobi stepped out of the taxi, and handed cash to the front. it was so awkward being in the backseat alone, while jaebum and the taxi driver talked. he got along easy with others it seemed. or maybe it was because of their shared taste in music. whatever, she wasn't really paying attention. 

she decided herself that she should at least pay half. when jaebum got out of the car, he handed her back the money. 

"he said the rides for free," he explained holding her money out. his cheeks were still that shade of pink from when she was helping him with his sling. the taxi driver must have said something embarrassing, tobi thought.

they both walked into the hospital through the automatic doors and into the emergency room. 

"what can i do for you two?" the nurse asked. 

"our university called ahead, we're both injured," jaebum answered. 

"no shit we're injured." that comment got her a glare from jaebum. she sat a small smile on her lips in satisfaction. 

"oh yes, are you both tobi tapia and jaebum im?" the nurse wondered. 

they both nodded and waited for further information. 

"well, if you could just show me any form of id we'll be set and i'll lead you both to your room." they both did as the nurse said and showed their university ids. 

tobi took a quick glance at jaebum, and then looked back, seeing the year catch her eye. 

"you're a sophomore? i thought you were a senior like wes, mark, and me?" 

"no, i'm a sophomore, but you thought. hah." the sound that erupted from his chest made tobi's heart almost drop. her eyes went out of focus slightly as she just stared at jaebum. her heart was thumping a little bit faster, but why? was her concussion messing with her head still? that must be it. this idiot couldn't be the reason why, of course not. 

the dulling pain in her head amplified, reminding her she wasn't fully perfect. 

"how are you holding up tobi?" jaebum asked. 

fuck jaebum im. 

woah wait, what the fuck. tobi giggled. she actually giggled. even jaebum was surprised. the look of worry quickly settled onto his face. 

she plastered on a smile and looked jaebum in the eyes, reminding herself why she got into this mess. it's because of him. it's because of his eyes. or was it his well toned chest? i can't seem to remember, she thought to herself. still, her smile stayed for once. 

dear god, all she could do was look at his face. his gorgeous fucking face. she carefully studied his every feature as the nurse led them down the hall. not watching where she was going, well wasn't that a mistake. 

of course tobi being tobi she almost fucking fell. again. in a fucking hospital. 

what a dork. 

and of course he was there to save her. to help her. whatever the fuck. he did that. 

all she knows is one moment she was falling to the floor, preferably to her death this time, but no. the one person she wished she could hide from caught her. his warm hands made her shoulders tingle and her heart sting. every single fucking sense in her body felt like it was being stimulated to the vulnerability that she feels now. it felt different. liberating? powerful? shocking? it felt good? her eyes were wide open, as were his, and she just gazed into his eyes and oh my fucking god. 

how is that even possible? god, did tobi need a doctor. 

instead of almost meeting the floor, she's so close to jaebum's face. again. they need to stop this. 

his left hand rested on top of tobi's right shoulder, while his other arm was stretched around her back to her waist. 

the never ending heat rose to tobi's face yet again, and she could have sworn it just swallowed her whole this time. her entire body fell to the heat. 

"you're really cute."

oh my god. 

tobi did not just say that to jaebum. 

how dare she, when he's just mere fucking centimeters from her. 

his face was a sharp grimace and a muffled sound of pain escaped his lips. did it really sound that bad? 

"tobi, my arm," he reminded her. 

what about it? tobi looked at his hand on her shoulder and nearly started drooling, but she held onto the little dignity she had. 

her eyes kept scanning his hands, and eventually crawled their way up his arm, and then to his chest, where his empty sling laid. 

"oh fuck! your arm! let go of me, what were you thinking?" tobi realized. she rebalanced herself, and carefully lifted his arm off of her shoulder and back towards the sling slowly. 

"jaebum, you idiot, tell me if it hurts. who told you to do such a thing, geez. i'm gonna make this as painful as possible now, you idiot," she grumbled, one of her hands holding his wrist and the other guiding his elbow carefully back to the sling. 

throughout her face was still being abused by heat. his eyes wouldn't leave her face, and she could have sworn she saw a smile, but she didn't dare to risk looking at him. here and there he let out a sound of pain, which after a while tobi figured he was just being a baby. 

the nurse in front of them was smiling, "you two look good together."

no, just fucking no. tobi stared at the nurse blankly and started walking ahead of both of them. 

"it's the door on your left, at the end of the hall," the nurse called out. "i'll leave you two alone for now, i'll be back in ten minutes." when tobi looked back, the nurse winked at both jaebum and tobi. what the fuck is wrong with everyone today?

tobi entered the room and moments later jaebum followed. 

"how's your arm?" tobi asked. her face was still on fire. of course, of course it was. it was a surprise that she could keep her voice calm and leveled. 

"you know, could be better," he was lingering at the door and looking as his feet. what a loser. 

"why are you staying out there, get in."

he shuffled into the room, and looked up at tobi. his face was pink. 

"such a pretty pink," tobi said out loud unconsciously. 

"what?" jaebum asked for her sudden comment. she shook her head vigorously letting him know it was nothing. wow, was that a mistake, her head felt like someone was poking it with a thousand needles all around. 

he started clearing his throat to fill the empty space of silence and shifted his eyes to the window. 

"what?" tobi asked out of annoyance. what was wrong with him?

"um.... nothing."

"it doesn't seem like nothing, geez."

"no, really it's nothing. i-it's nothing." he stuttered. 

"yeah right. whatever, i don't care." said tobi. she sat at the edge of the bed and looked around. why the fuck would the nurse give them ten minutes? what were they to do?

"wait...oh my god, why did they not bring you to your own room? am i supposed to be in this room with you?" worry started filling tobi. her concussion really was fogging up her mind now. 

"i think we have one room together but i don't know why. we can ask in…seven minutes." jaebum stated, as he glanced at his phone. 

"what did the nurse expect us to do in seven minutes?" tobi wondered. 

"well, for starters we can talk about something i found interesting…" again, his face was redder than the sun. 

"uh, well it's better than nothing if you want. what do you wanna say?" she asked. 

"you, uh, said something interesting out there, it was kind of hard to just ignore it like i planned."

no fucking way it was, tobi thought, please no. 

"i don't know what you're talking about," tobi said flippantly, hoping he wouldn't realize that she was lying. 

"um, well okay then. that's that. how's, uh, your head…" 

"ok, enough with the small talk, you know how i'm feeling. i can live with silence." her voice dripped a little bit too much of annoyance, but how else was she supposed to feel? she had a fucking concussion. she felt bad putting all of her anger out on him, but he was handling it well, as long as she didn't push him any further. a sigh escaped her lips and she slowly closed her eyes, wanting the feeling of relaxation to flush over her. she heard feet shuffling closer to her, but she didn't care, resting like this was nice. 

as soon as she thought she was relaxed and in peace, her body tensed up again automatically as she felt his touch. 

his hand rested on her shoulder, and tobi had to stop herself from lashing out at him. 

"are you sleeping? the doctors said it's dangerous for you to sleep," he called out. his voice was ever so calm, and it was as if the words flew directly into her ears. it was...nice.

tobi slumped her shoulders, not knowing how tense her body was from just one hand on her shoulder. 

"i'm not sleeping, i'm just resting. my head hurts a lot, so its hard to handle. and i'm tired." a silence followed for quite a bit after she said that, but he didn't move his hand. tobi was glad he didn't. 

"i'm sorry. i didn't know it was this bad. and i'm sorry you got hurt in the first place." tobi was being suddenly attacked by him. the words just kept falling out of his mouth like a waterfall. tobi opened her eyes and looked up at jaebum. 

"it's not like you personally gave me my concussion, no need to be sorry. well, i mean you should feel bad, but not to that point. and hey, you're the one in a sling so...we're even?" 

"i'm just sorry we had to have that first interaction...i lashed out on you first and accused you for my arm without thinking about you, it was kinda stupid." jaebum paused, frowning a bit. his cheeks looked a little chubby and tobi wanted to poke one. "and now i'm seeing what you're going through, i feel bad. i just wanna say sorry. can we just forget about the whole incident?"

tobi laughed. she found it quite funny. "i won't forget it, why should i? it's something to remember. maybe one day we'll laugh about it. and as long as nothing serious happens and since you apologized, i'll be on better terms. i've been a little harsh, huh?" 

he looked at her with such a blank expression, before he cracked a smile. it was really cute. 

she returned the smile and they locked eyes once again. she could feel the intensity in the air. his eyes were really pretty too and so were the two little moles on his left eyelid. still, his hand didn't move. she wanted to hold his hand for some reason. all she wanted to do now was be in the comfort of his arms, laying down together in one bed innocently just holding hands. or a hug. they were both too much to ask for. she compromised with herself and decided to just go back to her relaxation with his hand still on her shoulder. 

even though her eyes were closed now, she could feel him still looking at her, she just knew it. she pondered what could be running through his mind. did he think she was weird? because, if so, it was true. tobi was a little weird, but still. she couldn't have him thinking that. 

she heard shuffling of feet and a presence closer to her now. did she dare open her eyes?

and yes, she did dare. but upon opening them, she wished she hadn't. 

there he was, crouching down right in front of her face, only a few inches away. 

"i'm so sorry i caused this to happen to your pretty face...i mean it." he said. his voice sounded so sincere and his eyes were fixated on her forehead. 

her eyes were fixated on his. 

he raised his hand close to her forehead and touched her bruise, his fingers basically floating. slowly they traveled down to her cheek and his eyes were now staring at hers. she could feel her eyes growing bigger, her heart skipping a beat, and her breathing was uneven. his touch burned. what did all of that mean? 

his eyes moved down her face to her lips, his cheeks again a hue of red. 

"you know...you're really cute too." he muttered. before he could make his next move, a nurse cleared her throat from the door. somehow, jaebum got really startled by this and his hands were now off of tobi and he was standing straight up at lightning speed. 

"sorry to interrupt, but tobi has to go get some testing done. your girlfriend will be able to leave with you soon." the nurse teased. tobi glanced up at jaebum. girlfriend? 

"who's your girlfriend?" tobi asked. 

"wow, she must have hit her head really hard." the nurse mumbled. "there's nothing to worry about, give it a little time and rest, she should be okay again. jaebum, you'll be taken for an x-ray soon. first, i'll just take both of your vitals and you'll be ready to go."

the nurse walked past jaebum and stood next to tobi. 

"i'm just gonna take your temperature right now. your face is really red, let's hope it's nothing." the cold metal of the temporal thermometer swept across her forehead and it read a perfect 98.6 degrees fahrenheit. 

"oh. oh. it's not a fever." the nurse smiled and laughed, her eyes moving back and forth from tobi and jaebum's faces, whatever that meant. 

after a few minutes, they both had their vitals taken, and another nurse came in to take jaebum to get his x-ray. 

"the doctor will be in soon for your testing, tobi. it's simply just answering a few questions, ok? we'll let you know if you need further testing once that's done, and your treatment." 

"are you jaebum's girlfriend? he's really freaking cute," tobi blurted out. "he's surprisingly caring too." her eyes were half closed, and her smile spread across her face from ear to ear. "wow, i wish i was his girlfriend." tobi exhaled. 

 

a half hour later, jaebum is walking out with tobi to go back to the university. 

"which building do you dorm in?" jaebum asked. 

"uh, i don't feel comfortable telling you that," tobi said, her ears and cheeks feeling warm. 

"you dummy, i need to let your roommate know what happened. you can just go to sleep and i'll let her know what happened." 

"oh. well, she should be in our room so we can just go straight there once we're back on campus." how tobi wished the ground swallowed her whole. how does she embarrass herself so well?

"you remember everything they said to take care of yourself? you can't do any work for a week, and you need complete rest."

"i'll worry about myself thanks, i'll be fine." she assured. "worry about yourself, you sprained your arm and have to wear that damn brace and sling for a week. how are we gonna tell mark and wes? they'll freak out if we mention anything about getting hurt." 

"oh shit, you're right. if we tell them they won't stop feeling bad and thinking it was their fault, especially wes. well, i can't really hide a brace or sling if we see them as soon as we get back, but i can after two days. i only need the sling for two days anyways, and i can hide the brace under my clothing. and, i've dealt with sprains before, the proper care is basically a routine for me at this point."

"what about my concussion? i can't really control what i can and can't handle during a normal situation with them. you take responsibility and help me. we both have to be together to watch each other's ass when we're around them. okay?" tobi stated, as they both got into a taxi. 

"oh! you're that couple from before! what a coincidence, i've never had the same customers in the same day!" 

"oh! annyeonghasaeyo!" jaebum exclaimed, as his native language kept rolling off his tongue, which, of course, tobi couldn't keep up with. she only knew the greeting from wes, from when they were paired up in class. 

"wait, were you two speaking in korean when we were going to the hospital?" 

"yeah, you didn't know? we were only talking the whole time," jaebum snorted. 

"gee, i wonder why that is," tobi remarked, rolling her eyes. 

the taxi driver and jaebum kept at it, talking back and forth, and tobi slowly drifted into her own world. her thoughts were fuzzy, but she knew there was something she was forgetting. it was definitely something important. 

she closed her eyes and tried thinking hard of the events that occurred today. first, her bus broke down, then her laptop crashed, and after that, her purse got stolen. she was late to class and then what? professor lukas definitely said something, but she couldn't remember. she mentally noted that she would have to ask him later. 

while being lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice then the taxi had stopped. she slightly jumped, startled when her door opened abruptly. 

"were you thinking about so hard that you didn't realize we've been stopped in front of the university for five minutes?" jaebum asked, slightly irritated. he was crouching, eye level with tobi and waited for her answer. tobi looked past jaebum's shoulder, lo and behold, they were indeed at the campus. she didn't even realize how dark it was getting. 

tobi turned her head to the driver and pulled out the right amount. "thank you for the free ride last time, it was very kind of you." she smiled brightly. 

"free ride? your boyfriend paid for it last time, don't you remember?" he spoke, taking the money from tobi. 

he...paid last time? wait, boyfriend? why did he give the money back? 

tobi looked over at jaebum, who was shocked that the taxi driver had betrayed him. once his eyes focused on tobi, his whole body blossomed with embarrassment and crimson shades. he stood up quickly, hitting head on the roof of the car and even just looking at that happened, tobi felt the pain. 

"are you okay? you better be careful if you don't want a concussion like me."

he hissed and held a hand to the back of his head and slid his head out of the car before getting up. tobi outstretched her arm and pushed lightly against jaebum's body so she could get out. he moved a step back and grabbed ahold of her hand. why? why did he have to do that? tobi didn't even want to try to resist, so she fucking closed her hand around his. what the fuck, she was just going to flow with it? 

she used his hand for support and got out of the car, thanking the driver one more time. when she stood up, she was so close, too close, to jaebum. being this close once again reminded her of their height difference. it wasn't much, but being this close to him and having to look at him, her eyes were kind of drifting downwards. 

•••

he let go of her hand and moved out of the way to close the door. was her face as vibrant as his? when he turned around, he grabbed her hand again. was it really necessary this time? 

"come on, i'll walk you to your dorm and let your roommate know everything. i hope we don't run into wes and mark." jaebum said, leading them towards the dormitories.

"i know a back way, if you really want to avoid them," tobi replied. jaebum stopped and looked at her, almost letting go of her hand before tobi squeezed it and led them somewhere else. 

instead of going straight through the main entrance of the dormitory, she led him to a path surrounded by trees. they walked side by side and tobi loosened her grip on his hand, which made him flustered and let go. 

"so uhh...i never knew we had a place like this on campus." he said, trying to fill the silence between them. the skies above them was a deep pink, with the sun setting more and more every minute. the wild flowers filled their senses with a sweet floral scent. "it's beautiful."

"yeah, there's not much to it, but it's convenient in a situation like this." 

"this is my favorite time of day, when the sun sets. do you come back here often?" he asked, turning his head towards her. 

tobi looked up and smiled, "only sometimes. i have a lot of projects this year, so my professor recommended i try filming here sometimes. it's really pretty on camera, and it's perfect for a documentary...wait!" tobi exclaimed. that's what she was forgetting. 

"ah shit, fuck!" she cursed, as she stopped her tracks. 

"what's wrong?" 

"i forgot i have a fucking documentary i have to film, ah i have to get notes from wes too. how am i gonna do anything?" she mumbled, as she held jaebum's arm for support. "come on, we're almost there." she said, leaning on him slightly. 

"hey, tobi are you okay?" he asked, concern evident in his speech. 

she hooked their arms together and rested her head on his shoulder, humming in response. "i'm tired. like, i'm really tired jaebum." she mumbled. she felt light headed and wanted to close her eyes so so bad. 

"hang in there, ok we're almost there like you said. hey, um, tell me about your project. what's your documentary about?" he asked, trying to make her stay awake just a little bit longer. 

"mhm it's about student life on our campus," her body felt heavy and she thought she was going to slump into a puddle right there. "it's my last project as a senior, well, second to last. it would have been my last if the other one wasn't damaged. jaebum, i'm sleepy."

"god fucking damn it, hey! i can't even carry you up to your room because of my arm, so get it together tobi." jaebum groaned. she whined and pulled herself closer to jaebum, pressing her face against his neck.

he just stopped, froze on the spot, feeling goosebumps running up and down across his whole body. the static he felt from before rushed back. every single moment they've come in contact, it was like he couldn't fucking breathe. even now, his heart felt constricted. every single damn time. why? 

his eyes naturally landed on her. he took every feature of her in. the way her bangs fell over her eyes, which were currently closed. her hair was short like his, but her face shape made it really suit her. she had high and chiseled cheekbones and jaebum couldn't believe he hadn't seen any of this before. how could someone look as beautiful and as powerful as her? god, her lashes were long, and as black as her hair, fluttering above her cheekbones. her lips were slightly parted, looking so damn full. tobi was beautiful, so so so fucking beautiful. he couldn't believe it. and to top it off, she was tall. 

damn i'm in trouble. 

she pressed her lips together and hummed, shaking jaebum's arm. "hurry up!" she whined. jaebum shook from the sudden noise and groaned internally as he kept moving forward. his stomach started hurting, what was happening to him now? it was disorienting. 

"hmmm, open the door silly, we're here." she whispered. her voice buzzed his ear and it was driving him crazy. 

"oh. yeah, i should've tried that."

"elevator. third floor room 307. you should remember that from now on." she had the guts to pick her head up enough to whisper this in his ear. he felt as if he was melting into her. what was going on? why was he so affected by her?

"w-why do i have to remember that?" 

"because...you should come and see me. i want to see you more from now on, jaebum im," she whispered. she rested her head back on his shoulder and a grin spread across her face. 

why was his heartbeat in his ears and why was it beating so fast? he kept telling himself to calm down in his head. 

"you're really dangerous, tobi. you're really scary."

"jaebum, i'm so sleepy. i'm gonna start getting cranky and mad if i don't go to sleep right now. why aren't the doors opening?" she whined. 

"they're open, you're the one not getting on, let's go." he led her forward, and clicked the third floor button. the doors closed and soon enough they were outside tobi's dorm room. 

"do you have your key? i doubt you do, how does more trouble keep finding us?" jaebum grumbled. 

"i do, it's in my pocket. take it out."

"w-what? you want me to take it out?" 

"yeah, its in my left pocket. too tired, you do it." he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but nevertheless he stretched his hand to her pocket. 

"wait, didn't you say your roommate was in?" he asked, right before his hand made contact and thank god, otherwise he would've died. tobi was too much. 

"oh, you're right. hurry, hurry and knock. i want to lay down."

it wasn't even a full minute until her roommate opened the door. her surprise was expressed through her voice as she asked jaebum for everything that happened, as he took tobi in and brought her to her bed. he left out the details of why she fell and why his arm was in a sling, but they weren't important. it was jaebum and tobi's memories and moments together. the two of them, he didn't want to say it oddly enough. 

tobi mumbled to her roommate to text wes about the notes, even while jaebum pressed on that she can't do anything for a week. 

"i've told you all of the proper care and remember to wake her up in a few hours so she's sleeping properly and nothing happens. we'll see each other again, she told me to drop by often. i'll be leaving now, thank you!" he rushed on, as he practically ran out the room, his face getting hotter and hotter as he thought about her. she infiltrated his mind and he was afraid that's all he would do now, just think of tobi. beautiful, alluring, warm, cute, all these words kept popping into his head the more he thought about her. 

he smiled and his steps were getting lighter and jumpier as he made his way back to his dorm, smiling like an idiot the whole way. even his roommate was raising his eyebrows, wondering aloud what had gotten into jaebum. 

jaebum replied in an almost annoyingly cheerful voice, singsonging, "it's between just the two of us."


End file.
